Red Letter
by courageandcoffee
Summary: I should tell her that I love her, I need her tonight.That the stars are only second to her beautiful eyes. BB Oneshot. Please Review!


_Take her hand in my hand as we walk out the door  
Hope nobody will see us as we left that floor._

"Come on Bones, or we'll be late!" I yell, and tap my foot impatiently as I stand by the door.  
"Im coming. I was just glancing over some of my emails before we left." She replied to me, as she walked out in a turquoise top, and black pants, complimenting her body nicely.  
"Yeah yeah, you just came from work; can't you give it a break for 10 minutes?" I chide.  
"Booth..." She begins, and I sigh, getting ready for one of her analytical explanations about why she can't just stop working.  
"...I guess you're right. I deserve some time alone with you" She smiles and takes my hand, leading me out the door, stunned.

_I thought maybe I could tell her everything that I felt.  
How I played all the cards in the hands I was dealt._

I opened the door to the car for her, as she replied with a line about how she was capable of doing it herself.  
"I know Bones, but im the guy in this relationship, it's what I do."  
"Alpha-male." She replied cheekily.  
"And don't you forget it." I laughed, and started driving to the Jeffersonian.

_Tell her all like it was in a letter.  
I should tell her that I love her,  
I need her tonight.  
That the stars are only second to her beautiful eyes.  
I want her. Oh. For my own.  
I want her. All alone._

As we pulled into a parking space, I glanced over at her. She was fidgeting with her necklace; the one I bought her. I took her hand and rubbed my thumb over her knuckle. Concerned she was having doubts, I asked quite nervously,  
"What are you thinking 'bout Bones?"  
"Hmm?" She asked absent-mindedly.  
"Oh, just...nothing, quite honestly."  
"Alright. Well, you ready to go in?"  
"Yes." She said, as she opened the car door, revealing the snowy outdoors.  
I took a moment to get out, thinking about how beautiful she was. The stars shown down, but they were nothing compared to her crystal blue orbs. I rehearsed what we had decided to tell the squints, and then got out, finding Bones already walking towards the door. I laughed, running closer to her, and slipping my fingers in-between hers.

_I should tell her that my mornings are the best when I wake,  
See an angel with a smile gracefully on her face.  
I want her. Oh. For my own.  
I should tell her.  
Take a minute for the moment.  
I can barely begin.  
It was even a perfect ending if only we could win.  
Take my chances  
and maybe make it better._

I look into her eyes before we walk in. I can tell she's nervous.  
"It's going to be fine Bones. I Promise."  
"Oh, I'm...I'm not worried." Her tone of voice betrayed her. She looked up at me, and I kissed her forehead, reassuring my thoughts of love. I put my arm around her waist and she smiled, gracefully walking in...Together.

_Please find my eyes,  
I can't find the words to explain all the things that need said for me to be sane.  
Tell it all like it was in a letter._

As we found Cam, Wendell, and Sweets, we heard a high pitch noise from behind us.  
I turned to see Angela, a smile adorning her face. Hodgins was smiling as well. What...oh...I forgot to take my hand back from around her waist. And if that wasn't enough, it was obvious Bones wasn't objecting.  
"So Studly, Sweetie, is there anything you want to tell us?"  
Bones looked up into my eyes. All the words I had been rehearsing for tonight left me completely and I froze. I searched Bones' eyes, frantic for any words I could speak.  
"Uhm...me and Bones, we are...dating." I said, my voice unsure.  
"Congrats Dr.B!" Hodgins said smiling.  
Sweets clapped and Cam smiled, hugging Bren. Angela let out a high pitch scream, and hugged both of us.  
Bones blushed furiously. I looked at Sweets.  
"We can still be partners right Sweets?" I said, the idea of losing her as a partner finally dawning on me.  
"Yes, but you'll have to have more frequent sessions."  
Bones and I both groaned, but I nodded.

_I'm not so sure that we should be.  
I'm not so sure that it be left up to me.  
I've been buried in these blankets for far too long.  
Pick it all up ,uncover what went wrong.  
But who's to say what I can say.  
We all got something that won't go away.  
It's not that I don't love you. I do love you, I should tell you but I can't.  
I should tell her that I love her.  
I need her tonight.  
That the stars are only second to her beautiful eyes.  
I want her. Oh. For my own.  
I should tell her..._

**Song: Red Letter, by This Condition. I own nothing. If I did, I would make Hodgins get a haircut(:  
-NinaKatherine**


End file.
